


Before I Let You Go

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Smut, kang daniel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Wanna One's contract is ending and Daniel is running out of time to admit his feelings to his manager. Between the fear and pain of disbandment and the fear of missing his chance with her, he finally gives in and admits his feelings to her.Little angst, little (moderate amount of) smut, fluffy enough ending.





	Before I Let You Go

You checked your appearance in the rear view mirror, patting a soft coral color into your lips as you waited, sat in front of the steering wheel. You had parked near the rear entrance of the venue for one of Wanna One's final concerts. Managing eleven boys for a year and a half had been...exhausting, but you were still far from glad it was ending. You nudged your lower lash line with your knuckle to push back the tears threatening to leak out. The last thing the boys needed was to see you cry. You cranked the radio up, tapping your fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for them to come out so you could chauffeur them back to their dorms.  
Of course, Daniel was the first one out. He was still glistening with sweat and wearing his stage outfit, but without his jacket and his chest peeking out from the few buttons he had undone. He tugged open the passenger's side door, startling you. The boys always rode in back,  
“Noona, is it okay if I ride up front tonight?” he asked with a hollow shy smile.  
“Yeah sure,” you reached over and grabbed your purse off the passenger's seat to make room for him. “Didn't feel like changing?” You asked as he slid into the seat beside you.  
“No, I'm tired. I just want to get home,” his chest heaved and he leaned back in his seat, shutting his eyes.  
“I'm sure, you guys have been working really hard. Here,” You pulled a package of face wipes out of your purse and handed it to him. “You shouldn't leave all that make up on.”  
“Thanks,” he said, taking the wipe from you and lazily swiping it across his face, clearing away the tear stains you pretended not to notice. Watching them all slowly fall apart as the end of their contracts neared was breaking you. Moments like these made you question your decision to work for Swing in the first place.   
Daniel sniffled as he looked around for somewhere to put the makeup stained wipe but you just rolled your eyes and held out your empty hand. Daniel let out a little chuff as he pushed it into your hand and you shoved the wipe into the bottom of your purse along with everything else the boys couldn't find a place for. Out of the corner of your eye you could see some of the other boys quickly approaching the van in sweatpants and baggy t-shirts.  
“I'm not ready to lose you,” Daniel's voice was soft when he spoke. So soft you weren't sure you had understood what he said.  
“What?” you asked, but your voice was drowned out by the doors sliding open and five loud boys piling in.  
“Y/N can we stop for food?” Woojin's husky voice asked as he crawled into the back seat.  
“Of course we can,” you plastered a smile over your look of concern for Daniel as you answered Woojin's request.

The rest of the ride was loud and punctuated with Jinyoung's laughter and Seongwu's only slightly exaggerated cries of despair. All of this was quickly silenced by the sound of food wrappers after a harrowing trip through the drive thru with Jihoon trying to crawl over your seat to yell his order, Woojin repeating himself four times to be heard over Seongwu and Daehwi, and Daniel quietly mumbling that he didn't want anything in your ear. You pulled up to the rear entrance of the dorm complex and they scrambled out in disarray.   
Except for Daniel.  
“Can I ride with you down into the parking garage? I don't want them to see me like this,” his voice seemed strained with exhaustion.  
“Sure Daniel,” you circled around the building slowly to pull into the underground parking deck.   
You shut the vehicle off but Daniel didn't move. He stayed in his seat, head tilted back, eyes closed, breathing slowly.  
“Are you okay?” you asked hesitantly. You had never seen him like this, so morose and low energy. Something about it made you feel sick.  
“Yeah I just...need a minute,” his satoori was slipping out, he was tired of putting on the facade of an upbeat idol.  
“Ok, I'll uhh...I'll wait out here for you,” you tripped over your words as you tossed the keys in your purse and exited the vehicle. You headed towards the entrance that lead to the basement of the complex, mostly just apartments for Wanna One's managers that had to be relocated from their hometowns. Daniel didn't have a key to this entrance though so you paced outside the doorway as you waited to let him in. You weren't waiting long though as he practically toppled out of the van quickly.  
“No- I didn't mean- No, noona, I didn't mean you had to go I just-” he bumbled as he jogged over to you without his usual grace. His long legs quickly carried him to your side and he straightened himself. “I just meant I wasn't ready to go inside yet. I have to be strong for them, I just need to get myself together.”  
“It's ok Daniel, you are strong. Take all the time you need,” you tried to soothe him even as you hugged yourself, rubbing your arms for warmth against the winter chill that permeated the garage.   
“I'm...you're right. I'm fine. Let's get inside,” he reached for the door knob but let go when he realized it was locked. “I'm just...scared. What happens after this?” he asked after you had unlocked the door and ushered the both of you inside.  
“Honestly? I don't know Daniel,” you stopped in front of the elevator that would take him up to his dorm. “But I don't think you should be scared. You're talented and hard working and literally the entire country loves you. You're going to be just fine.” You tried to give him a reassuring smile and he gave you a weak one back that sent a sharp bolt through your chest.   
For a moment it seemed that he was going to reach for you but he caught himself and gave you his signature bright smile that his eyes seemed to disappear into. “You're right. You're always so good at keeping my head on straight.” He turned around to push the elevator call button. “Thank you.” You could see all his adorably crooked teeth in his smile before he turned around and entered the elevator. You gave him a little wave before heading into your own apartment ignoring the dull ache in your chest.

The next twenty four hours seemed to disappear into the night as you found yourself in the same position again, sat in the company's black van waiting outside of the venue. The boys piled in again, this time more somber, quieter. Daniel came out last this time, standing outside the front passenger door to knock on the window. You rolled it down and he leaned over until he was eye level with you.  
“Mind if I ride up front again?” he asked, shoving his hand in his coat pocket.  
“Of course not,” you rolled the window back up as he pulled on the handle to let himself in.  
The ride was quieter, with a little mumbling between Jihoon and Jinyoung. When you heard soft sniffs behind you, you reached into your purse and pulled out a pack of tissues, handing them towards the back without taking your eyes off the road. Your maternal instincts were welling up and threatening to bubble over. You had heard these boys cry more in the past three days than you had in all your time together. You wanted to slam on the brakes and turn the car around. You wanted to drive them back to when the impending disbandment wasn't weighing so heavily on them. But you were only human, you were all only human, and this van was unfortunately not a time machine.  
The boys piled out again, slower this time, with heads hung low. Daniel turned his head to look at you, his eyes silently pleading with you.  
“One more time?” he asked after the back door slid shut and all the other boys were out.  
“Of course Dani,” the nickname slipped from your lips before you could stop it. You rubbed your forehead and focused on not crying as you absentmindedly drove the vehicle back into the parking garage.  
You shut the car off and found Daniel reaching for your hand without hesitation. He squeezed it hard in his and you could almost feel the tears that were threatening to fall from his usually sparkling soft brown eyes.  
“Daniel...” you tried to pull your hand from his eyes but your will was weak and his grip was firm.  
“I'm not ready. I'm not ready for this to all be over,” his voice was unsteady, breaking as he spoke.  
“Me neither,” you sighed, eyes fixed on the windshield, afraid to see the heartbreak you knew was written on his face. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and try to comfort him but you didn't have the words and you were afraid of the way your heart would beat if you touched him. So instead, against your own desires, you pulled your hand away from him and stepped out of the van.   
Daniel followed your lead but didn't take more than a few steps away from the vehicle. You could hear the shuddering breaths from behind you that you knew meant there would be tears streaking his face again. The world seemed to narrow to the confines of the chilly garage and you could only feel your heartstrings snapping in your chest.   
“I can't do this,” he let out a sharp sob before he spoke and you turned quickly to face him.  
“Daniel, you have to. You have to do this. We all knew this was only temporary. I know- no,” you couldn't even stop yourself as you reached up to swipe your thumb across his cheek, brushing away his tears. “I know it's hard. But you can do this. Everything is going to be ok.”  
“They're all...they're my family,” he locked his gaze on the ceiling above you, taking deep breaths to swallow back the tears.  
“You're not losing them, things will just be...different,” you stepped back away from him, fighting the magnetic pull you had always felt towards him.  
“But I will lose you,” his words were barely audible.  
“No, Dani, we just won't be working together anymore. It's ok,” your teeth were beginning to chatter as the cold seeped into your bones.  
“Noona, you're cold,” he said shocked, the realization of the low temperature just dawning on him. He quickly pulled off his jacket and threw it over your shoulders.  
“It's fine, I'm fine,” you honestly couldn't care less about the cold.  
“I'm not though. Noona...Y/N,” his voice was getting softer, lower, as he reached back out, gripping the fabric of his coat around you. He tugged on it until you stumbled forward into him, hands bracing against his chest to stop yourself from falling. You stared at the plain white fabric of his t-shirt just inches in front of your face as your train of thought seemed to stop short and your mind blanked.  
His arms faltered as they slowly slid around you until his hands were resting on the small of your back. He pressed into the fabric of his coat until you took a few minuscule steps towards him. One hand slid up your back until he was cradling your head and pulled you flush against his chest.   
“Dani....” your brain still didn't seem to be working right. You couldn't find the words to say you shouldn't be doing this. You couldn't find the strength to pull away. Instead your arms simply fell to your sides as you embraced the warmth of his chest against your cheek. He buried a kiss into your hair before resting his chin on the top of your head.  
“I wanted so much more time with you,” he murmured softly, his arms tightening their hold around you.  
Everything seemed to catch in your throat; your words, breath, tears, and the most cumbersome: the feelings you had always pushed down and ignored. You had to pull away; your face flushed hot and everything was threatening to spill over and consume you. You thought this must be what drowning felt like.   
“Daniel, we can't do this,” you words came out choked and meaningless.  
Suddenly he pulled back and tilted your chin up until your eyes met his face and you saw something unexpected. A smile. And it was simply dripping with mischief. “No,” the tear stains on his cheek contrasted sharply with the devilish tone of his voice. “We're not supposed to do this.”  
“Dani,” your teeth dug into your lower lip in an attempt to constrain the smile that was fighting it's way out. The rest of your words seemed to fizzle out into static when you felt his lips press against your forehead.  
“We should go inside, before you freeze,” his hands brushed up and down your back briskly to generate some friction before backing away and grabbing your hand, tugging you towards the door.   
The way his fingers laced between yours spurned your feet to hustle towards the door without question. Your stiff fingers dug through your purse to pull out the keys to unlock the door. Daniel nuzzled his face into your neck as you wiggled the lock open and fought back the rising giddiness moving into your chest.  
“Daniel, this is...Daniel we can't,” you muttered as you stumbled through the now open doorway.  
“Are you sure?” his soft brown eyes fixed on yours and he bit his lip, the playful twinkle in his eyes sent a warm zap of electricity through you. Why did your brain short circuit every time he looked at you? You'd spent all year shoving these feelings down like they didn't exist and now suddenly every time he looked at you they threatened to crash out in waves.  
“Yes...Dani, you should go back to your dorms,” there was no force behind your words when you mumbled. The way his hands were resting on your hips seemed to pull all your willpower out of you, the nearness of his face was utterly disarming.   
“Ok, I'll go upstairs if you give me a kiss,” he was toying with you, with his pink lips and his signature toothy smile.   
“Daniel...” you took a step back and his hands immediately fell away from you, fear crept into his eyes, afraid that he had crossed some boundary. Every muscle in your body was protesting the distance. No no no, its okay you wanted to grab him and pull him back to you.  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't-” he started but you found yourself cutting him off as words seemed to fall from your mouth without a thought.  
“Just one. Then you go,” the words were rushed, falling over each other.  
His eyes lit up with a puppy dog-like delight as he processed what you were saying. He grabbed both of your hands in his and pulled your arms around his waist. Pressing your hands into the small of his back felt right, like you were exactly where you were supposed to be. He leaned forward, bumping your noses and foreheads together. Your heart froze in your chest when he looked you in the eye. He had always been brazen, it was part of his charm. But you wished, for just a moment, he would hesitate. You wished he wouldn't stare at you as if he could read every thought passing through your brain.   
“One,” you barely breathed the words out before his lips pressed into yours roughly, as if he stumbled into you, but he righted himself quickly, moving his lips against yours slowly. His arms encircled your waist with a light squeeze. His tongue flicked softly across your lips, yours darted out to meet his without hesitation.  
His hands slid under the jacket encasing you and he gripped the fabric of your shirt as he started guiding you backwards. His mouth moved with a growing hunger, teeth nipping at your lips as he refused to break the kiss. The word 'one' repeated itself over and over in your mind like a chant reminding you that he was supposed to go after this one kiss. As he took another step you felt your back bump against the cool concrete wall of the entryway. Your arms had looped around his neck at some point, you weren't sure how long they had been there.   
There was a hollow heat building beneath your ribs, like a hunger for something you had never tasted. Your lungs felt like they were on fire but in the moment you didn't need oxygen. You wouldn't break this kiss for anything. You only needed more of him, more of the taste of his mouth, the way his hips were pressing against your abdomen. A warning bell was ringing somewhere through your body, adrenaline was dripping into all your limbs as if to signal danger. Your fingers were tangling themselves in his muddy blonde hair when you finally ripped your mouth away from his.   
“You should go,” you whispered between deep gasping breaths, forehead still resting against his.  
His breathing was ragged, taking gulping breaths, as he nodded. His chest was still pressed to yours and you could feel his chest swell with every deep inhale. “Yeah, yeah,” his voice was hoarse when he spoke. He kept shifting his weight from his left to his right foot, his chest rubbing against yours with each nervous motion. “Yeah I should go,” his lips worked to form the words and you could feel his breath on your skin.   
“Yeah, before we get carried away,” you took a few steps towards your front door, but his hands still gripped you and he followed your movements until you were within arm's reach of your front door.   
“I should absolutely not come in,” his eyes were focused on your lips even as he spoke.  
“Right,” you nodded fervently in agreement.  
“Right,” he echoed before his lips crashed into yours again. Like a vacuum, all the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of the room. His hands cupped your face as he backed you into the door, biting at your lip.   
You pulled away from him and watched his eyes widen. “Maybe just for a minute,” you said as you fumbled in your pockets for your key. You turned your back to him to unlocked the door.  
“A minute won't hurt,” he mumbled against your neck as you twisted the key in it's lock. He pressed small kisses into your neck and along your shoulder sending a shiver down your spine.  
You managed to unlock the door despite the fact that your body seemed to be well beyond your control at this point and you both stumbled inside.   
“I've never been down here before,” he said looking around your apartment. It was minimally decorated with modern décor, mostly furnished by the company when they requested you relocated. It didn't speak much of the person who lived inside. You hadn't bothered moving most of your stuff in from storage as it never really quite felt like home.  
“No, well, seeing as this is supposed to be a professional relationship they don't really approve of idols spending time in their manager's home,” you slid his jacket off and hung it on a hook near the doorway.   
Worry carved a crease across his forehead as you spoke. You were both well aware of the trouble you could get in. But there was no denying now the tension that had been building over the past year. All the times you had caught him looking at you and you told yourself it was nothing now bore a weight you had tried to ignore. The small touches, the way his fingers would brush your hand “accidentally,” didn't seem so accidental anymore. The way your heart skipped sometimes when he would smile as you walked into a room.   
“I know. I know. I just....this is the last night, this is our last chance,” he chewed on his lip, one of his nervous habits. He always did it when he was trying to think of just the right words.  
“Dani, I...” you turned away from him. All the heat from the past few moments was dying down as you began to think about the potential consequences of your actions. You took a few steps away from him and pinched the bridge of your nose trying to slow down all the scenarios playing out in your mind. “I don't want you to get in trouble.”  
“I know, trust me I know. Do you know how much I've thought about this? Y/N I...Its like I couldn't move or speak sometimes when you were around. But now that we're running out of time...I just, I can't keep it to myself anymore,” his satoori was coming through again as he spoke rapidly, words rushing over each other.   
“Dani, I'm just your little old manager, once you go back to MMO you won't-” you were cut off before you could finish your sentence.  
“I need you,” he seemed to hold his breath after he spoke, watching for some kind of reaction from you. You didn't know how to respond. Your mind was screaming And I want you, but you couldn't force the words out. When you didn't speak he crossed the distance between you with a few strides of his long lean legs. His hand was cradling the back of your head. His lips were pressing into yours again, sloppy and out of control. “I need this. I can't let this go,” he spoke, his lips still flush against yours.  
All the worries and consequences went silent again, as if his body pressing against yours pushed some kind of mute button on all your stress. Suddenly you couldn't even remember company policies or media outlets or what the word scandal even meant. All you could think of was his soft skin, his lips, the way his hands were roaming across your body, the press of his chest against yours, and the growing need to feel him even closer.   
Suddenly he was bending down, hands gripping the back of your thighs and lifting you up. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist instinctually. Your tongue pushed its way into his mouth and you were met with a low satisfied moan. He carried you further into the apartment until he was backed up against the couch. You untangled your legs from around him and he sat back on the couch, your lips still locked as you straddled his lap. His hands moved to squeeze your ass and pull you flush against him. Your body started rocking and grinding against him as your kiss got messier and hungrier. His hands moved up your torso until they came to rest on your chest. Your tongues met in a tangle and he relished the taste of your mouth, squeezing your breast roughly. A year of silence and suffering had made him impatient.   
Your hands found their way under his shirt, feeling the warm skin and hard muscles of his chest. You would be lying to yourself if you said you hadn't spent more than one night wondering what his bare skin felt like. As if he knew what you were thinking he quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor in front of him. His hair was a disheveled mess now and you had to admit you loved the view. You were only a few years older than him but you had always felt like it was your job to take care of him, maybe because it kind of was. But here, in your dark living room, half naked, flushed, and disheveled he didn't seem like the same boy you had in your charge for the past year. Here and now he was a man, strong, passionate, and full of desire.   
Your lips found their way to his neck, alternating between kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh, You tried not to leave a mark but the soft gasps and moans that sprung from his throat emboldened you. The way his head lolled back against the couch and his hands squeezed your thighs set your hips rocking against him. He groaned in delight and tiled your chin back up to look him in the eye.  
“Just...just tell me when you want me to stop,” for the first time tonight his voice was confident and assured, serious and commanding.  
You nodded and pressed your lips to his. His fingers moved under the hem of your shirt, caressing the skin of your abdomen. You gripped his wrist and pushed his hand farther up. He followed your lead without hesitation and cupped your breast, squeezing and running his thumb across your nipple, still hidden under the fabric of your bra.  
You pulled away only long enough to tear your shirt off and it joined his somewhere lost on the floor. His teeth found their way to your earlobe, nipping and sucking, sending a shudder down to your core. Between the two of you, you could feel the wetness in your core and his hardened member under the fabric of his loose gray sweats. You were grinding against him, the denim of your jeans creating a rough welcome friction between your legs. His fingers pushed your bra strap down as his mouth made its way down your chest. He sucked a small purple mark into your soft breast before undoing the clasp of your bra and you quickly rid yourself of the light purple garment. Instantly his lips were wrapped around your nipple, tongue swiping slowly back and forth across it and you arched your back in pleasure. He sucked hard on the sensitive bud with all the hunger of the past year, all the nights he had thought about exactly what this might look like as he laid in bed alone with his hand stroking his own cock.  
But now it was here and it was happening, it wasn't just a fantasy. And there was so much more that he wanted. His hands fought with the button and zipper on your jeans. They were tight on your curves but he still managed to slide in his middle finger into them, pushing against your wet center. His name tumbled out of your mouth in a whispered moan as he penetrated you, stroking you as best he could despite the constraining fabric. He groaned, delighting in your wetness, slick on his finger. His lips moved away from your breasts and back up to your lips, but only for a moment before you pulled away.   
“Baby,” the word sent a tingle down your spine when he said it as you stood from his lap. He watched with lust-filled eyes as you shimmied out of the tight jeans.   
You wedged your knee between his legs and leaned over to kiss him again, hands running down his sides, feeling goosebumps rise along his flesh as you did so. Your fingers snapping the waist band of his pants loudly against his flesh before breaking the kiss. Without hesitation he quickly shimmied them down his legs until they were bunched up around his ankles. You reached down and stroked his cock through the smooth of fabric of his underwear and you were rewarded with a soft gasp and a smile. It was a smile that was just a hint different than any you had ever seen from him before but it faded into a look of surprise as you came to sit on your knees in front of him. You freed his cock through the opening in his boxers and stroked it slowly, blushing when his eyes looked into yours.  
“Noona, you don't have to-” but his sentence died as your lips wrapped around his head, tongue flicking little licks across the underside. “Mmph,” the small noise came out of him despite his teeth digging into his lower lip. He squeezed your hand that was resting on his thigh as you slowly moved your head down to take more of him in your mouth. His other hand was winding its way through your hair, closing into a fist as your mouth started sliding up and down his shaft, luxuriating in the way it twitched. The taste of precum on your tongue. His moans grew louder and you were getting wetter hearing how much he enjoyed the feel of your mouth.  
You bobbed your head faster and you could feel his thigh twitching under your hand, little 'ah, ah, ahs' of enjoyment whispering from his lips. You pulled up to lick the warm fluid trickling slowly from the head of his dick. He took the opportunity to grab your sides and guide you back up to standing. He stood to meet you and wrapped his arms around you, pressing another hungry kiss to your lips. He turned you around and nudged you to lay on the couch. Once you were on your back he was on top of you. All hungry lips and roaming hands, his tongue finding its way into your mouth. His hands massaging your bare breasts and finding their way down to your wet panties, pressing his fingertips against the fabric and stroking slowly up and down your wet entrance before pushing the fabric aside and entering you with two fingers this time. At first his strokes were long and slow, caressing your walls.  
But he was impatient and soon his thumb was pressed against your clit as he fingered you faster and harder. You bit his chest and shoulder to try and stop his name from escaping your lips. His fingers withdrew and you felt his weight come down on you, his bare chest laying against yours as your mouths met again over and over, one hand cradling your head as his lips moved along your jaw line and down your neck. He sat up on his knees and put his wet fingers in his mouth, sucking the slick fluid of your pleasure off of them. The most wicked smile crept across his face as he scooted away from you on the couch. He tugged off the mess of soft fabric and wetness that your underwear had been reduced to and lowered his face between your legs.  
He planted small kisses on your mound and thighs before moving lower and kissing your wet slit. His tongue dipped between your folds and lapped at your swollen clitoris and you couldn't contain the cuss words that exclaimed his praise as he did so. His tongue licked up and down your slit, back and forth across your reddened bundle of nerves. He moaned against you, he could feel your whimpers of delight coursing through his blood stream. His cock was throbbing between his legs but he ignored it. He loved the way your fingers gripped his hair in delight. The way you moaned his name was music echoing in his brain.  
“Shit Dani, you're gonna make me cum,” you didn't know if you were begging him to keep going or to stop but you were begging nonetheless.  
And with an impish smile his mouth left your needy pussy and he sat back onto his knees. He stayed there for a moment, reveling in the way you clawed at his thighs and whimpered and begged with cries of 'please, Dani, please.'  
He made quick work of removing his last article of clothing before you felt the warmth and weight of his body on top of you again. For a moment he looked at you differently as your eyes met again, with something soft and affectionate before the look disappeared and was replaced by that cocky smirk and twinkle of playfulness. And then you felt his member, red and hard, pushing into you. You could feel the delicious stretch as you accommodated his thick cock. He pulled back slowly and buried his face in the crook of your neck before thrusting into you hard. He moved at this slow pace for awhile, so you could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of you. When he felt you had enough to get accustomed to his size he started moving faster, his pelvis crashing into yours roughly. He moaned your name over and over, you could feel his breath against your skin.  
You wrapped your legs around him and started moving against him, clenching around his cock and making him cry out. His teeth dug into your skin as he tried to silence himself but continued shoving himself into you fast and hard. His cock getting slicker with each push into you. He sat up on his knees and scooped your legs up to rest against his chest. He slowed his pace but buried himself deeper into you from this angle. You grabbed one of your throw pillows that had fallen to the floor and tried to cover your face with it, embarrassed by the way he watched you. The light spilling out from the entry way was just enough that you knew he could see your face twisted in pleasure.  
“No, no,” he paused his strokes to grab the pillow from you and throw it across the room. “I want to see you.”  
“Dani,” you groaned and covered your face with your hands, you felt you were withering beneath the intensity of his gaze.  
“Baby,” his voice was soft as he leaned forward slowly, the muscles in the back of your legs stretching as your knees were being pushed towards your head. “I want to see you,” he whispered in your ear. He took your hands gently in his and pinned them down next to your head. One of your legs slid off his shoulder and wrapped around him as he resumed thrusting into you at a slower pace.   
His lips founds yours in the dim lighting and his kisses were soft even as his strokes got rougher. How many times had he imagined himself? Buried inside you just like this. How many nights had cum dripped down his fingers at the thought of fucking you into a state of bliss? Too many for you to hide your face now that you were here, coming undone in front of him.  
He released your hands and rested his weight on one arm next to you as he continued to pump into you. His other hand nestled between you and his thumb found your clit again. He started rubbing slow circles but the pace soon of his hand and his cock sped up and you could feel the knot of pleasure in your belly threatening to come undone. You had already been pushed to the edge once with his tongue and he was sending you back there again.  
You pressed your face to his chest, moaning his name against his flesh even as his pace started to stutter and start erratically. Your fingernails were digging trails down his back causing him to shudder. He arched his back into the sensation, shivers and goosebumps running down his spine and the sensation seemed to channel straight to the base of his cock.  
“Daniel, fuck you're going to make me cum,” you pleaded in his ear and he smirked through his shuddering thrusts.   
Your orgasm seemed to rip through your body the moment you said it and you could feel it practically gushing out of you, coating his thighs and abdomen. The thrust of his hips seemed to get more jarring and dissonant but his thumb worked steady rough circles into your clit, dragging your high out until you were a shuddering mess beneath him. Your pussy quivered around his cock but he continued to pump into you until he didn't think he could contain himself anymore.   
He withdrew from you quickly and pumped his fist up and down his shaft, spilling his seed out onto your abdomen. The white fluid shot from him in strong spurts, painting your stomach and breasts in his own orgasm. You were hypnotized by the way his body shuddered. He hunched over you, breathing heavily, and as he let go of his member you found yourself reaching for it. It was slick with your juices and you wrapped your fingers around it, stroking up and down it easily.  
“Oh fuck,” he gasped and braced himself with both hands on the couch beside you, shuddering as you milked the last bit of cum from his sensitive cock. “Oh my god, shit,” profanities tumbled from his lips in a stream as he continued spurting onto your belly. “Jesus christ baby stop,” he moaned as he sat up right but making no move to stop you. His head rolled back and he found himself jerking his hips into your hand, cum dripping onto your fingers.   
When you finally released him he leaned forward and peppered your forehead and cheeks with kisses before planting one long slow sloppy kiss on your mouth. Your tongues lapped at each other, slower and less urgent than before, but no less wanting and needy.  
“Towels?” he asked when he finally broke the kiss.   
You pointed down the hall in the direction of the bathroom and he reluctantly pried himself off of you. You were utterly transfixed by his broad shoulders and long legs as he walked down the hallway naked. When he returned he helped clean you up with the towels and discarded them on the floor. You sat up on the couch and grabbed a blanket from under the coffee table to wrap around yourself. He didn't have the same modesty and simply plopped down next to you naked. He leaned over and rested his head on your shoulder. His breathing was still heavy and he was glistening with a layer of sweat. You turned to look at him and kissed the top of his head.  
“Noona, I'm tired,” he mumbled.  
“Daniel...if you stay here, all the boys are going to know,” you sighed. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with him right now but you knew how bad of an idea it was.  
“And if I go up there looking like this and smelling like sex they'll know too,” he looked up at you. Was he pouting? Was he actually giving you those puppy dog eyes right now? With his hair all a mess and sticking out at funny angles? Yes. Yes he was, and you were absolutely weak for it. And he was right. He had been missing for how long now? No matter what the other boys were going to know something was up.  
You sighed and stood from the couch, rolling your eyes at him as he continued to look up with those pleading eyes. “You're right,” you reached your hand out to him. He took it quickly in his and you lead him down the hallway to your bedroom.   
Once you opened the door he let go of your hand and rushed past you to launch himself onto the bed. He quickly buried himself in the blankets until all you could see was his smiling face peeking out, his eyes squinted into downward angled crescents in sheer delight. The sad fearful boy from earlier, gone. The devilish lustful man from a few minutes ago, gone. He was back to his normal sweet and happy self that you had grown so accustomed to. You couldn't help but smile before crawling into bed next to him. As soon as you were beneath the sheets his arms encircled you and pulled you into him. He gave you one last goodnight kiss before nuzzling you into his chest, squeezing you tightly. Your legs tangled together and you pushed back all thoughts of what the future might hold as you started to drift off. For now, nothing existed but this room, this bed, the warmth of his body, and the lulling beat of his heart.


End file.
